


The Excuses I Make to See You

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Sexual encounter is brief, Spock takes some initiative for no discernible reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim rationalizes in his mind, after musing about Spock's unique eye color, why he should visit Spock.</p><p>It's not a social call, really. It's more like personal research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Excuses I Make to See You

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't make sense and it's 1 AM. coincidence I think NOT! jk, hope you like it! I promise I write better than I casually type.

Jim pretended he could see longing for the stars in the twinkle of the lights reflected off of Spock's warm hazel eyes. Hazel, he supposed, wasn't a very rare eye color for humans. True hazel, maybe. Back home, Jim had grown up thinking "hazel" was that muddy blue-green color everyone called it. When he got older, he learned that hazel was actually green or red tinted light brown. The indeterminate colors people were mislabeling as "hazel" were actually heterochromic eyes, a combination of blue and brown, pretty common for a genetic mutation. Jim's own eyes were simply brown, though he didn't mind. Eye color wasn't on his list of priorities... though, when he was zoning out during one of Bones's verbal assaults, he'd imagine himself with the doctor's blue eyes. It was vain and childish, but those pale baby-blues were attractive.

Now, just realizing that he was, in fact, staring, Jim looked away quickly. He wondered vaguely about the genetics of Vulcans. Did they all have desert sand eyes like Spock? Only a few? Jim didn't know enough to be certain, and he had not paid attention to the few Vulcans he did know long enough to note their eye color. After a moment of silence that was quickly becoming awkward, Jim caved in to his curiosity.

"Spock, do all Vulcans have eyes that color?"

"Assuming 'that color' refers to my own irises' shade, no, Vulcans have a diverse range of eye colors much like humans, though in varying frequencies. Dark brown is the most common phenotypical eye color among Vulcans," Spock responded, not missing a beat. He was used to prying questions about his appearance, though maybe not his eye color.

"So yours, with that topaz ring around the pupil? Hazel?"

"The 'ring' that you refer to is the result of a genetic mutation I acquired from my mother's genes, as there is no history of such a trait on my paternal side," Spock again supplied, more than enough answer.

"Heterochromia?" Jim inquired.

"Heterochromia," Spock responded. Jim did not press him further. He knew Spock's heritage was a touchy subject. There was a long pause filled only with the tiny sounds of the two eating. After some time, he bid Spock farewell and decided to do some independent research into Vulcan genomes later.

•••

There was not, apparently, a single documented case of a Vulcan having the two-toned quality of Spock's. Though Spock's eyes were still a shade of brown—hazel—like Jim's, they were a medium, milk chocolate tone. According to his limited data, most Vulcans had very dark brown, black, slate gray, or swamp green eyes. No topaz inflected cocoa. No Bonesy-blue. Jim suspected that this abnormal trait had not gone unnoticed by Spock's peers on Vulcan, considering the amount attention paid to minute details and photographic memories all Vulcan's had. This train of thought eventually led Jim to wonder if Spock ever got self-conscious about his peculiarities. He could talk about it over a game of chess, why not? 

Without bothering to contact Spock in advance, he made his way—a short distance—to Spock's adjacent quarters. He knocked once, twice, then entered, just as Spock called him in. Jim greeted him with a smile that Spock, as always, only reciprocated with a crinkle at the corners of his eyes.

"Chess?" Jim offered, seating himself at Spock's desk without waiting for an answer. With anyone else, Jim would have felt rude just barging in and striding in like he owned the place. But he knew Spock, and Spock was okay with it. The only time Jim respected his privacy was when he was meditating. Or at least, he tried to. Some things couldn't wait.

Spock agreed to the game and sat down adjacent to Jim, still wearing his uniform, while Jim had changed into a casual black v neck tee shirt and jeans belted at the waist.

"So... Spock," Jim began, already off to an awkward start. Spock waited for him to continue.

"So, Spock," Jim began again. "Your eye color. Are your father's like that?" He already knew the answer, but he didn't know how else to approach the topic.

"No. I inherited the heterochromia from my mother," Spock said, after a thoughtful pause. 

"Well, they're, uh, nice," Jim stammered. At the same time, he realized he had not made a move since the game began, and Spock was still silently waiting.

"It's funny, you know, you don't take after your mother very much, but you still have her eyes," Jim mused as he moved his piece finally.

"I fail to understand the humor in that observation," Spock monotoned. Jim felt a little stupid now. He felt even stupider as Spock swooped in and scooped up on of Jim's pawns for his own. 

"Sorry. Yeah. That wasn't funny. I didn't mean it like that."

After a moment of playing the game in silence and Jim witnessing himself about to succumb, Spock took the conversational initiative.

"Captain, you seem to have shown an unusual amount of interest in my physical appearance as of late, particularly the color of my eyes," Spock started. "Am I incorrect in assuming this is a very common eye color for humans? What about it causes you such interest?"

"Well..." Here, Jim froze. Well, what? "Well I just think they're attractive, is all. Pretty, I guess." Spock seemed surprised by this answer, eyebrow cocked to show his disbelief. Jim did not elaborate any further.

"I was led to believe humans did not find such commonness attractive, instead favoring blue eyes or green eyes."

"Well, I like yours anyway." 

Spock pondered this information in silence. Jim grinned crookedly. Somehow, his luck had turned just when he had abandoned hope and he now had Spock's queen in check. It was an accurate metaphor for Jim's entire life.

"Very well, Captain. I would like to retire to my quarters privately, now," Spock replied to his loss, standing quickly. Jim frowned. They'd only played one game, and it had been short. Surely Spock would be amenable to another?

"But—"

"Goodnight, Captain."

Jim stood slowly, trying to think of some way to plead for more of Spock's time. Spock wasn't one to entertain idle pleasantries.

"Hey, Spock, could I just..." Could he just what? Jim wasn't sure where he was going with this. "Could I just stay with you for a little while? Chat?" Spock considered the proposition for a weighty twenty seconds.

"What is it you would like to 'chat' about?" Spock finally asked. He had Jim stuck there, for he wasn't really sure what he wanted to talk about. It was hard to hold a conversation with someone who so diligently upheld the virtues of minimalism.

"Tell me about Vulcan," Jim said slowly, shrugging.

"The question is too broad."

"Well... what was your childhood like?"

Spock hesitated for a moment.

"I was born to Amanda Grayson on the eve of—"

"No, not like that. I mean, were you a happy kid? Are Vulcan children like human children? Did you have any friends?" Jim inquired, hoping he was making sense.

"Most of my childhood was... pleasant. Vulcan children are quite similar to human children until about five Terran years of age. I did not have many acquaintances," Spock responded, touching on every point like bullets on a slideshow.

"Did kids ever... tease you?"

Silence. Ten seconds, twenty seconds. Spock's face was statuesque. Forty seconds.

"They did not outright belittle me."

"Indirectly?"

Again, a moment of heavy silence. Jim could have cut the tension with a knife.

"I was occasionally excluded or deemed less capable by my peers because of my heritage," Spock responded, his voice just barely tinged darkly. Jim sensed this was painful territory.

"You don't have to answer anything I'm about to ask you if it will make you uncomfortable," Jim acquiesced. Spock nodded once, curtly.

"Did you hate them?"

No answer.

"Did you sometimes... cry... when they left you out?"

No answer.

"Do you miss Vulcan?"

"...I do not."

Finally, an actual answer. Jim could run with that. He stood to face Spock on more level terms. Jesus, Spock was tall.

"So you like it here better?"

"I do."

"What's better about the Enterprise?"

Jim was unprepared for the answer.

"I prefer the company of my fellow officers over my peers on Vulcan," Spock admitted. Jim was taken aback. Spock never seemed like the type to admit that he enjoyed someone's company.

"Well... thanks. We like having you," Jim joked weakly, chuckling.

"Truly?"

Woah. Jim wasn't sure what to say. He hasn't expected that answer.

"Uh... yeah. Truly, we do. I do, at least," Jim cautioned.

"I enjoy your company as well," Spock replied. At first, Jim did not register what had truly just been revealed. From anyone else, it would've sounded casual, but "enjoy" from a Vulcan was a real, honest-God-emotion.

"Wow, I mean, uh, damn, I enjoy you, too—" Jim winced. "—enjoy your company, I mean! Not that I don't enjoy you, but, uh, wow." Spock cocked a brow, and Jim thought he saw a glimmer of amusement in Spock's hazel orbs.

"Can we sit down?" Jim mumbled. Spock sat without answering and Jim followed suit.

"Captain—"

"Call me Jim."

"Jim, I must admit I am curious as to why you are inquiring after my personal history."

Jim was silent, not really sure how to answer. After a moment, Spock rephrased his question.

"Why have you become so interested in me?"

Ouch. Hit the nail on the head. "Interested" was an understatement. Jim would have used "infatuated". "Obsessed", maybe.

"Uh... sorry if I'm prying too much... I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"You do not," Spock said assuredly, leaning forward in his chair a fraction of an inch. A fraction of an inch Jim was acutely aware of. Twin two-toned irises stared him down intensely.

"Uh... well that's good to know, isn't it?" Jim murmured, his words hanging heavy between the two men.

"It is," Spock agreed. Jim senses the tone of the conversation shifting into hot water. He felt both the urge to run and hide and to embrace the moment.

"Spock..." Jim croaked hoarsely. Suddenly the already too-hot room became stifling.

"Jim." Oh God, Spock's voice was definitely much lower when he said that. Spock took Jim's silence as a vulnerability and slid even closer, his knees touching Jim's, their faces a foot apart.

"Spock...?" Jim choked.

"Jim..." Spock breathed, leaning close to Jim. Jim moved in neither retreat nor reciprocation.

"Spock, stop..." Jim murmured. Spock's breath was still hot on his lips. There was a tense moment of hesitation then, where Spock moved to sit back in his chair, straightening to his usually stiff position.

"I apologize for invading your personal space, Captain," Spock said curtly. Jim winced, embarrassed.

"No, Spock, I didn't mean you had to—" He slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration. "I'm just confused is all." Spock's expression darkened.

"Do I confuse you?" he murmured, voice thick and heavy, strangely seductive. Jim's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, his heart pulsing a tad bit faster than earlier. Spock's gaze bore into Jim like hot daggers. He felt strange under the intense gaze of those genetic anomalies. Jim tensed as Spock slowly inched forward, until he was on his knees before Jim.

"Have I misread your intentions, Captain? You harbor feelings of a sexual nature for me, no? Is that not why you insist on prolonging our interactions?" Spock murmured into Jim's lap, his hands still on his own thighs. Jim shivered under the sensation.

"I-I don't—" Spock nuzzled Jim's inner thigh, prodding him to part his thighs further, which Jim did with a shudder and a gasp.

"Sp-spock, what the devil are you—" Again, Jim was cut off as Spock made eye contact with him, his face flushed.

"Captain, are you not aroused?"

Now that was the million dollar question.

Before Jim could properly respond. Spock rose slightly and pulled Jim down to him in a gentle kiss.

"Spock..." Jim whispered. Spock withdrew, but Jim's hand flew up to cup his chin and tug Spock back to him, kissing him slowly and tentatively. Spock's hands found their way up Jim's legs and onto his hips, Spock using them as support to pull himself closer to Jim. Jim sighed into the kiss and flicked his tongue along Spock's lips, which parted eagerly, submissively allowing Jim to thrust his tongue into Spock's mouth and explore it. The tentative kiss had turned into something more passionate, Captain dominating his First Officer.

For a moment.

Spock straightened, pushing Jim away and into the back of his chair with a soft thump. He took Jim's right hand in his left, interlocking their fingers slowly and sensually, as though savoring the feeling. Jim figured he may well be, with his sensitive Vulcan fingers. Spock's right hand sneaked up to Jim's belt buckle and deftly undid it, pushed the button of Jim's pants through, and unzipped them in a grand total of four seconds. Jim arched his back just slightly so Spock could help him tug his pants down, revealing that Jim was already clearly very physically aroused by Spock's ministrations.

But Jim knew Spock knew that already.

Spock rubbed Jim's erection through his briefs, lightly and slowly. Jim's hips squirmed under the the teasing pressure. Spock hooked a finger under the briefs and tugged them open to free Jim's already dripping member.

God, it had been a while since he'd gotten any. Jim felt a little pathetic for falling so easily to Spock, but when Spock licked the tip of Jim's dick, he couldn't remember feeling anything but a resounding, physical, "yes". 

He wouldn't question the morality of their actions until after Spock had taken his full length, sucked, licked, and teased him to his orgasm. All the while Jim gasped and groaned with each thrust into Spock's mouth, who allowed Jim's hips to buck freely and Jim's fingers to card through his hair, entangling in the silky mop and grasping tightly.

"Sp-Spock..." Jim groaned afterwards. Spock was on hi knees before him, licking Jim's thighs clean of the mess of Jim's seed that had spilled from Spock's lips.

"Captain," Spock responded, his voice only slightly hoarse. Jim couldn't believe after that that Spock had gone back to calling him "Captain" instead of just his first name, but he didn't correct him. Spock stood, straightened himself out, brushed his hair down with his fingers, and turned around, face impassive and unreadable.

"Spock...?" Jim cautioned.

"Aye, sir?" came the reply.

Jim wasn't sure what to say. Instead, he stood, zipped, buttoned, and belted himself back up. He cleared his throat and, after a moment of awkwardly staring at the back of Spock's still slightly ruffled head, approached him warily and wrapped his arms around Spock's waist from behind, slipping his arms beneath Spock's rigid ones. Spock remained stock-still for a moment, and Jim experienced a moment of guilty panic.

"Jim..." Spock breathed happily, reaching up to rest his hands over Jim's. Jim kissed the back of his neck and buried his face there, swaying gently to a cadence of pulse and breath.

"Spock, do you mind..." Jim began. "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"

Spock pondered the question.

"You may stay as long as you'd like."

"Spock, you know..."

"Yes?"

"I don't really care that much about chess. Or what color your eyes are."

"I know, Jim."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's disjointed. No beta. Please critique and leave kudos/comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
